As computer networks and computers have increased in speed and complexity, web designers have been able to create increasingly complex websites. Such complex websites can provide greater utility to users and can be more visually compelling. However, complex websites can be more difficult and expensive to design.
Moreover, it can be difficult and expensive to make changes to such complex websites after they are designed. For example, a website may utilize data from a given database. In this example, multiple parts of the website may need to be redesigned if a schema of the database is changed to include additional properties. In another example, a designer may want to change an appearance of a feature that appears in multiple webpages in a website. In this example, the designer may need to change separate pieces of code associated with each of the webpages.